Melodies of misunderstandings and trouble
by Proud of red roses
Summary: Für alle, die Bastard und Nur einmal noch schon gelesen haben, geht es mit Kapitel 3 weiter...Hab die einzelnen Chaps zu einer Story zusammengefasst. Viel Spaß beim lesen!
1. Bastard

**Melodies of misunderstandings and trouble Teil 1**

**Bastard**

Autor: proud of red roses

Disclaimer: Natürlich gehört nichts aus dem HP-Universum mir. Wie könnte es auch, wenn doch

alles JKR gehört...

Und natürlich gehört auch der Song auf dem die ganze Story basiert nicht mir sondern

AnNa und Peter von Rosenstolz großen Respekt vor den beiden hab

Rating: T

Genre: Drama und vielleicht ein Hauch von Romance

Pairing: SS x HG irgendwie

Warnung: Erstlingswerk, Songfic, nicht betagelesen (wer Rechtschreibfehler findet, darf sie

behalten :-)

Ich habe diese Geschichte angefangen ohne zu wissen, was daraus wird. Das ich mich überhaupt an den Computer setze und schreibe, daran ist auch nur eine Schuld und ich glaub diejenige weiß auch, dass sie gemeint ist niemanden scharf angucken will ;-)

Nach einer lieben Antwort auf ein von mir verfasstes Review, in der es hieß, ich sollte es einfach mal versuchen was zu schreiben, kam mir dieser Song in den Sinn (kein Wunder, wenn man die DVD's zur Zeit rauf und runter hört...)

Also lasst überraschen, was draus wird, ich tu's auch grins

Los geht's mit:

**Bastard**

_Jede Nacht ein langes Warten_

Und wieder einmal lag Hermine in ihrem Bett und stellte sich wie jeden Abend die Frage, ob er heute zu ihr kommen würde. Sie war ganz allein in dem großen Haus ihrer Eltern in Muggellondon. Ihre Eltern waren seit nunmehr drei Wochen im Urlaub und es war noch nicht abzusehen, wann sie wiederkommen würden. Das war vielleicht auch besser so. Hermine wollte sich nicht ausmalen, was sie tun würde, wenn ihre Eltern wussten, dass sie seit diesen drei Wochen in den Nächten einen regelmäßigen Gast hatte.

_jeder Tag geht nie vorbei_

Wie hatte die ganze Sache eigentlich angefangen? Hermine schloss die Augen und erinnerte sich.

----------Flashback-----------------

Sie wusste nicht mehr, wie sie es geschafft hatte, doch es war ihr irgendwie gelungen, sich eine Strafarbeit bei ihrem dunkelhaarigen Zaubertränkeprofessor einzuhandeln. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie wieder einmal zu oft ihr Wissen kundgetan, was er ja gern und oft an ihr bemängelte.

Doch trotz der tiefen Abneigung, die er ihr entgegen zu bringen schien, faszinierte er sie. Oft stellte sie sich vor, was sie wohl finden würde, wenn sie hinter die Fassade des so verschlossenen Mannes blicken könnte. Was verbarg sich unter den vielen Schichten schwarzen Stoffes? Woran mochte er denken, wenn er allein war? Konnte es auch andere Dinge als Abneigung in diesen schwarzen Augen geben? Doch leider konnte sie nichts tun außer darüber nachzugrübeln, denn ihr war klar, dass sie das niemals herausfinden würde. Selbst wenn er sich jemandem öffnen würde, würde es garantiert nicht sie sein.

Ängstlich aber auch mit einem gewissen Maß an Neugier betrat sie am Abend Snapes Büro, das sich ebenso wie der Klassenraum für Zaubertränke in den Kerkern von Hogwarts befand. Hier war es fast immer dunkel, denn nur die paar Fackeln an den Wänden erhellten die Gänge. Sie waren auch nicht dazu in der Lage, genügend Wärme zu spenden, weshalb es hier unten immer merklich kühler war als in den oberen Etagen des Schlosses.

Schweigend wartete Hermine darauf, was für eine Aufgabe der Professor wohl für sie hatte. Im Moment schien er sie zu ignorieren. Er saß an einem Schreibtisch aus schwarzem Holz und schien Arbeiten zu korrigieren. Hermine wusste, dass es nur wenigen vergönnt war, mehr als ein „Annehmbar" unter ihrer Arbeit zu finden.

„Was stehen Sie da so rum, Granger?", fragte er schlecht gelaunt. Aha, wie sie es erwartet hatte, sprach Abneigung aus seiner Stimme. Er konnte sich wohl besseres vorstellen, als sie einen Abend lang in seinen Kerkern zu haben, selbst wenn es nur für eine Strafarbeit war, die er ihr im Übrigen selbst aufgehalst hatte. „Was soll ich sonst tun?", fragte Hermine unschuldig. „Schließlich haben Sie mir noch nicht gesagt, worin meine heutige Strafarbeit besteht", ihre Stimme war höflich und ließ nichts von der Aufgeregtheit in ihrem Inneren erkennen.

„Also hätten Sie, wenn ich nichts gesagt hätte, womöglich den ganzen Abend hier gestanden ohne etwas zu tun", stellte er fest. „Wenn nötig ja. Aber vielleicht hätte ich mich auch früher oder später aus dem Staub gemacht, wenn Sie nicht aufgepasst hätten", erklärte sie. Gott, das war mutig. Sie hatte es gewagt, ihren Zaubertränkelehrer herauszufordern, wenn auch nur in geringem Maße.

Snapes Augen blitzten wütend auf. „Sie möchten also wissen, was Sie heute Abend zu tun haben?", fragte er betont liebenswürdig. „Das wäre sehr freundlich, ja", bestätigte sie. Sie war neugierig, aber auch ängstlich, wie zu dem Zeitpunkt als sie das Büro betreten hatte. Hatte sie den Bogen womöglich überspannt? Diese aufgesetzte Freundlichkeit gefiel ihr ganz und gar nicht. Sie wusste, dass er nur seine aufkeimende Wut dahinter verbarg.

Ihr Blick blieb fragend, als er sich vorerst in Schweigen hüllte. „Also gut, ich denke, Sie wären unterfordert, wenn ich Sie nur Kessel schrubben lassen würde, denn schließlich dürften Sie ja wissen, wie man auf Muggelart putzt. Ich habe mir stattdessen etwas Anspruchsvolleres für Sie überlegt. Es gibt da einen Trank. Womöglich kennen Sie ihn sogar. Es handelt sich um den Wolfsbanntrank. Er ist sehr schwer herzustellen und meine Vorräte sind bald verbraucht, deshalb werden Sie heute Abend welchen nachbrauen. Und achten Sie darauf, dass Sie alles so machen wie angewiesen. Falsch zubereitet kann der Trank tödlich sein", erklärte er ihr ihre heutige Aufgabe. Hermine schaute ernst und nickte dann zum Zeichen, dass sie ihn verstanden hatte.

Als Severus sich zu dem riesigen Bücherregal wandte um das Buch für sie herauszusuchen, in dem das Rezept stand, bemerkte sie dieses fiese Grinsen, das seine schmalen Lippen zierte. Wahrscheinlich war er nur darauf aus, sie schlecht zu machen, wenn ihr der Trank misslang. Er wollte ihr vermutlich Punkte abziehen und ihr eine der wenigen schlechten Noten verpassen, die sie jemals in ihrem Leben bekommen hatte. Doch das würde ihm nicht gelingen, schwor sich Hermine. Sie würde sich soviel Mühe geben, wie sie es noch nie getan hatte (und das obwohl sie sich bei allem was sie tat immer Mühe gab), nur um ihm zu zeigen, dass sie sich nicht so einfach von ihm unterbuttern lassen würde.

Einige Zeit später war sie schon längst vertieft in die Herstellung des Wolfsbanntrank. Sie arbeitete so konzentriert, dass sie nicht bemerkte, wie der in schwarz gekleidete Professor sie verstohlen beobachtete. Er hatte schnell einsehen müssen, dass es für ihn wohl keinen Grund geben würde, diesem vorlauten Gör, wie er sie in seinen Gedanken betitelte, irgendwelche Punkte abzuziehen, geschweige denn ihr eine schlechtere Note als ein „Ohnegleichen" zu geben. Tatsächlich arbeitete sie mit einer solchen Exaktheit, wie nur er selbst sie an den Tag legen konnte. Er beobachtete, wie sie die Zutaten mit Präzision in genau gleichgroße Stücke schnitt. Er sah wie sich auf ihrer Stirn kleine Schweißperlen bildeten, als sie sich über den Kessel beugte um die Farbe des Trankes zu überprüfen.

Severus Snape trat hinter sie. Hermine dachte, er wolle prüfen, ob der Trank auch die richtige Konsistenz oder der dampf, der aus dem Kessel aufstieg, die richtige Dichte hatte. Doch obwohl dies mögliche Gründe für sein Nähertreten waren, wusste Severus, dass diese Ausreden, die er sich selbst zurechtlegte, nicht der Realität entsprachen. Er wusste nicht, warum, aber in diesem Moment wurde ihm bewusst, wie hübsch Hermine eigentlich war. Bisher hatte er in ihr nur die nervige kleine Besserwisserin gesehen, doch nun sah er zum ersten Mal die Frau in ihr. Er hatte bis zu diesem Abend nicht die sehr weiblichen Kurven ihres Körpers bemerkt. Das wunderte ihn, denn schließlich war sie inzwischen im sechstem Jahrgang von Hogwarts und da war es doch wohl logisch, dass auch sie sich weiterentwickelte.

Inzwischen stand er so dicht hinter ihr, dass er den zarten Duft riechen konnte, den ihre lockigen Haare verströmten. Rosen, dachte er irritiert. Ja, ihr Haar duftete nach Rosen. Er wusste selbst noch nicht so recht, was er tat, als er die Arme um ihre Hüften legte und sie vom Kessel wegzog.

Hermine erschrak, als sie plötzlich starke männliche Arme um sich spürte. Wo hatte er nur all diese Muskeln her, dachte sie unbewusst. Sie versteifte sich, hatte sie doch nicht den blassesten Schimmer, was er mit ihr vorhatte. Ein wohliger Schauer lief ihr den Rücken hinab, als sie seinen warmen Atem an ihrem Hals spürte. „Was...?", wollte sie fragen, doch er brachte sie mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss zum Schweigen.

Im ersten Moment wollte sie vor ihm zurückweichen, doch dann kochte auch in ihr die Leidenschaft hoch, die vorher lediglich Faszination gewesen war. Sie erwiderte seine Küsse in derselben Intensität in der er sie ihr schenkte. Seine Hände wanderten ihren Rücken hinab, bis sie ihren Po fanden und ihn umfassten. Hermine stöhnte leise auf. „Der Trank...", wisperte sie, doch der Tränkeprofessor knurrte nur und brachte sie damit zum Verstummen.

Severus wusste selbst nicht, was in ihn gefahren war, doch er war sich sicher, dass er dieses Spiel nicht unterbrechen würde. Sie immer noch voller Leidenschaft küssend, lotste er sie in seine Privaträume. Hermine ließ sich fallen, als sie die Kante eines Bettes hinter sich spürte. Severus folgte ihr und riss ihr gleichzeitig die Kleider vom Leib. Auch sie machte sich nun an seiner Robe zu schaffen und versuchte die unzähligen winzigen Knöpfe zu öffnen. Severus dauerte das viel zu lang. Er löste sich kurz von ihr, zeriss seine Robe und fuhr dann fort, kleine Küsse auf ihrem mittlerweile nackten Körper zu verteilen.

Sehr viel später wachte Hermine in einem weichen Bett auf. Sie war allein. Im ersten Moment wusste sie nicht, wo sie sich befand, doch dann kamen langsam die Erinnerungen an letzte Nacht zurück. Es war atemberaubend gewesen mit Severus Snape zu schlafen. Apropos Severus Snape. Wo war er eigentlich. Sie fand ihn nicht, als sie sich in dem geräumigen Schlafzimmer umsah. Sie sah nur ihre Sachen ordentlich zusammengelegt auf einem Stuhl liegen. Das wunderte sie. Wenn sie sich recht erinnerte, hatte er ihr doch letzte Nacht recht unsanft ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste die Kleider vom Leib gerissen. Wieso waren sie jetzt also unversehrt?

Ohne sich weiter darüber Gedanken zu machen, zog sie sich an und öffnete die Tür, die zum Wohnzimmer führte. Dort sah sie den Professor an ein Bücherregal gelehnt stehen. Spöttisch, ja fast hämisch sah er sie an. „Sind wir auch schon wach?", fragte er miesepetrig. Was hatte sie denn jetzt verbrochen, dass er sie so anfauchte? Sie sah ihn fragend an.

„Erwarten Sie jetzt keine Erklärungen oder Entschuldigungen von mir", meinte er grollend. Das erwartete sie auch gar nicht und das wollte sie ihm gerade sagen, doch er ließ sie gar nicht erst zu Wort kommen. „Verschwinden Sie einfach und vergessen Sie, was letzte Nacht passiert ist!", brüllte er und wies zur Tür. Hermine hatte verstanden. Mit Tränen in den Augen verließ sie die Privaträume ihres Zaubertränkelehrers.

-------------Flashback Ende-----------------

Ja, so hatte es angefangen zwischen ihnen beiden. Aber was war es? Mehr als eine Affäre sicher nicht. Zumindest von Severus Seite aus. Es war merkwürdig, dass sie an „Severus" dachte, wo sie sich doch während all ihrer nächtlichen Treffen siezten. Vermutlich will er keine Vertrautheit aufkommen lassen, dachte sie. Sie empfand eine solche auch gar nicht. Zwischen ihnen gab es nur den Sex und nichts weiter. Sie fanden sich lediglich körperlich anziehend. Das redete sich Hermine zumindest ein. Sie wusste, dass Severus, nein Professor Snape für sie schon viel mehr geworden war als nur eine unwichtige Affäre.

Obwohl er während ihrer Treffen weiterhin so schroff blieb, als würde nichts zwischen ihnen existieren, obwohl er immer noch jede Gelegenheit nutzte, um sie im Unterricht zu demütigen, hatte sie sich in ihn verliebt. Und zwar rettungslos.

Und so war es gekommen, dass sie nun jeden Abend darauf wartete, dass er auftauchen würde.

_bist der Räuber meines Glaubens_

_und geliebter Samurai_

Es gab kaum einen Moment, in dem sie nicht an den so unnahbaren Professor dachte. Er beherrschte ihre Gedanken sowohl bei Tag als auch bei Nacht. Bis in ihre Träume verfolgte er sie, obwohl sie ständig versuchte, ihn zu verdrängen. Sie wusste, dass es nicht gut war, Gefühle ins Spiel zu bringen und bei ihren Treffen achtete sie auch sorgsam darauf, das nicht zu tun, doch wenn sie allein war, erlaubte sie sich den Luxus, sich vorzustellen, wie es wäre, wenn Severus auch nur zu einem ganz kleinen Teil etwas anderes für sie empfand als Abneigung.

Alle anderen Männer, mit denen sie vorher vielleicht einmal ausgegangen war, waren inzwischen Geschichte. Sie wollte Severus nicht betrügen, obwohl sie wusste, dass es ihm wahrscheinlich vollkommen egal war, was sie mit anderen Männern tat und was nicht. Trotzdem käme es ihr wie Verrat vor das zu tun.

_Jedes Mal wenn ich dich sehe_

_geht die Stunde viel zu schnell und_

Severus Snape blieb nie lang, wenn er ihr einen Besuch abstattete. Doch sie war froh, dass er überhaupt kam. Und das sogar zu ihr nach Hause, nach Muggellondon. In den Ferien. Wie es dazu gekommen war, wusste Hermine noch ganz genau.

---------------Flashback-------------------

Fluchtartig hatte sie die Räume des Professors nach der ersten gemeinsamen Nacht verlassen. Sie war hoch in den Nordturm gerannt, weil sie wusste, dass sie dort allein sein würde. Sie hatte nachdenken müssen. Was war zwischen ihr und Professor Snape passiert? Wie sollte sie jetzt mit ihm umgehen? Und noch viel wichtiger: Wie würde er jetzt mit ihr umgehen? Das war eine Frage, auf die sie sofort eine Antwort fand. Er würde sie wahrscheinlich nicht anders behandeln als vorher. Was sollte sich auch ändern? Sollte er plötzlich höflich zu ihr sein? Nein, bestimmt nicht. Er hatte ihr gezeigt, dass er das ganz sicher nicht tun würde.

Sie hatte Recht mit ihren Vermutungen. Er behandelte sie in den Unterrichtsstunden tatsächlich wie immer, vielleicht sogar noch ein bisschen schlimmer. Er nutzte nun wirklich jede Gelegenheit, um sie fertig zu machen. Er gab sogar ihr die Schuld, wenn irgendjemand aus Gryffindor was falsch gemacht hatte, egal ob sie nun Schuld war oder nicht. Er fand immer einen Grund.

Er fand allerdings auch Gründe ihr immer wieder wegen dem kleinsten Vergehen, sei es auch nur eine minimal falsch dosierte Zutat in einem Trank, ihr Strafarbeiten aufzuhalsen, die sie selbstverständlich bei ihm persönlich abzusitzen hatte.

Als er das das erste Mal tat, fragte sie sich, was er wohl damit bezweckte. Schließlich war er es doch gewesen, der sie nach ihrer ersten gemeinsamen Nacht ohne Erklärung hochkant aus seinen Privaträumen geworfen hatte. Wieder ließ er sie einen komplizierten Trank brauen. Er hatte sie genauso unfreundlich empfangen wie beim ersten Mal, doch irgendwann hatte er sich ihr erneut genähert, sie von hinten umarmt und sie leidenschaftlich geküsst. Zuerst wollte Hermine ihn empört zurückstoßen und ihn anfahren, was zum Teufel er damit bezweckte, doch dann ließ sie ihn gewähren, hatten sich ihre Gefühle für ihn doch längst intensiviert. Wusste sie doch längst, dass sie sich unsterblich in ihn verliebt hatte und dass sich das auch nicht ändern würde, egal was er tun würde.

Ihr wurde relativ schnell klar, dass diese „Strafarbeiten" wohl die einzige Möglichkeit waren, ihm nahe zu sein. Denn es blieb nicht bei der einen. Immer wieder verpasste er ihr Strafen und jedes Mal, wenn sie eine solche absitzen sollte, landeten die beiden im Bett. Er schien sie also zumindest sexuell anziehend zu finden.

Als das sechste Schuljahr sich dem Ende neigte, wurde Hermine melancholisch. Wie sollte es mit ihr und Severus, Professor Snape rief sie sich energisch in Erinnerung, weitergehen, wenn sie sich zwei Monate lang nicht jeden Tag begegneten und er ihr „Strafen" aufhalsen konnte? Ihm war das wahrscheinlich egal. Für ihn war sie doch sowieso nichts weiter als eine Affäre. Das machte er ihr jedes Mal unwiderruflich klar. Sie sprachen nicht viel während den Strafarbeiten, doch wenn er etwas sagte, war es meist irgendein bissiges Kommentar gewesen.

Umso mehr wunderte sie sich, dass eines Tages in den Ferien, es war noch nicht mal eine Woche vergangen, ein Rabe an ihr Fenster klopfte. Verwirrt öffnete Hermine das Fenster, der Rabe, der im übrigen ein glänzendes schwarzes Federkleid trug, das sie unweigerlich an die samtweichen pechschwarzen Haare ihres Zaubertränkeprofessors erinnerte, ließ sich auf dem Bett nieder und Hermine schloss das Fenster wieder.

Als sie sich wieder umdrehte, sah sie eben diesen Zaubertränkeprofessor auf ihrem Bett sitzen.

_jedes Mal wenn ich dann gehe_

_ist mein Leben wenig hell_

Er verabschiedete sich nie, wenn er ging. Meist schlief sie, wenn er sich, nachdem er seine Lust gestillt hatte, leise anzog, das Fenster öffnete, die Gestalt des Raben annahm und ihr Zimmer auf demselben Weg verließ wie er gekommen war.

Immer war Hermine allein, wenn sie am nächsten Morgen aufwachte und in der Hoffnung, er möge doch geblieben sein, neben sich tastete. Es war schon fast zu einem morgendlichen Ritual geworden, dass ihr dann die Tränen kamen und sie sich in ihrem Bett zusammenrollte und ihnen freien Lauf ließ. Sie sagte währenddessen jedoch kein Wort. Anstatt lauthals zu schluchzen, wie es wahrscheinlich jede andere tun würde, weinte sie lautlos und fraß all ihre Trauer in sich hinein. Sie schrie ihren Frust nie heraus, sondern verfluchte Severus im Stillen, was nicht weniger schlimm ausfiel.

_Du bist ein Bastard – ein Miststück_

_bist der Unhold in Person_

_und ich liege dir zu Füßen_

_bist des Wahnsinns liebster Sohn_

_du bist der Räuber meiner Mauern_

_warst der Sieger ich dein Ziel_

_ich beginn schon zu bedauern_

_weil es mir so sehr gefiel_

_Du bist der Kämpfer meiner Hoffnung_

_doch auf dich ist kein Verlass_

Wenn sie sich irgendwann beruhigt hatte, gestattete sie sich die Hoffnungen, von denen sie wusste, dass sie sowieso niemals erfüllt werden würden. Doch sie wusste auch, dass sie zerbrechen würde, wenn sie sich nicht wenigstens einreden konnte, dass er vielleicht doch irgendetwas für sie empfand. Und sei es nur eine Empfindung, die ein winziges Bisschen von Abneigung oder Hass abwich.

_bist der Wächter meiner Panik_

_die ich niemals richtig fass_

Hermine wusste sehr wohl, dass Severus sie vollkommen in seiner Gewalt hatte. Immer wenn er nicht kam, machte sie sich Gedanken, bekam Angst, manchmal sogar Panikattacken. Hatte er vielleicht ohne sie davon zu unterrichten, ihre Affäre beendet? Wenn er dann doch einige Tag später auftauchte, versteckte sie all diese Gefühle hinter einen dicken Mauer, die sie um ihr Herz errichtet hatte, und gab sich locker und entspannt. Severus sollte nicht merken, wie viel Macht er über sie hatte.

_Ich versuch von dir zu lassen_

_jedes Mal ein wenig mehr und_

_ich begrabe meine Träume_

_denn ich liebe dich so sehr_

Nach jeder Nacht, die sie zusammen verbracht hatten, nahm Hermine sich vor, ihn loszulassen, dass was sie hatten zu beenden. Es gab schließlich noch so viele andere Männer auf dieser Welt und vielleicht würde sie jemanden finden, der ihr tatsächlich so etwas wie Liebe entgegen brachte, der sie auch mal in den Arm nahm, wenn sie traurig war. Doch immer wenn sie Severus dann das nächste Mal vor sich sah, wusste sie, dass sie diese Affäre niemals freiwillig beenden würde. Das müsste, wenn überhaupt, er tun.

_Bist der Bastard in Person_

_ein Unhold und des Wahnsinns Sohn_

_bist der Sieger ich dein Ziel_

_nur Bedauern weil's gefiel_

Und ein paar Wochen später tat er tatsächlich, was sie die ganze Zeit befürchtet hatte. Er beendete die Affäre. Ohne ein Wort der Erklärung. Er sagte lediglich: „Es ist vorbei", und verschwand.

_Bastard._

Hermine wusste, dass dieses Ende endgültig war. Nun hatte sie auch das verloren. Nun hatte sie nicht mal mehr das körperliche, was sie mit Severus Snape verband. Er hatte alles, was jemals zwischen ihnen gewesen war, zerstört.

_Bastard._

Sie hatte Recht gehabt, als sie behauptete, dass es nicht sie sein würde, der Severus sich öffnen würde.

**Ende Teil 1**

Ja, ich weiß, es ist leider kein Happy End geworden. Aber ich bin der Meinung, dass ein Ende mit Friede-Freude-Eierkuchen an dieser Stelle nicht gepasst hätte. Das hat der Text einfach nicht hergegeben.

Aber vielleicht schreibe ich noch eine Fortsetzung, in der sich das Blatt wendet, doch dafür könnte ich ein paar Reviews gebrauchen, die mir sagen, ob euch meine Geschichte gefallen hat oder nicht, denn wie bereits erwähnt, ist dieser One-Shot (der vielleicht gar keiner bleibt) meine erste Fanfic und wenn ich denken muss, dass sie euch nicht gefallen hat, finde ich auch nicht den Mut dazu, weiterzuschreiben, obwohl der Plot schon in meinem Kopf herumschwirrt...

So, jetzt (es ist mittlerweile 22.12 Uhr) verabschiede ich mich von euch. Auf mich wartet morgen schließlich noch eine 4 Stunden-Klausur in Englisch...

Bye, rose

PS: Vergesst nicht den kleinen lila Knopf da unten in der Ecke grins Ja, ich weiß ich wiederhole mich...


	2. Nur einmal noch

**Melodies of misunderstandings and trouble Teil 2**

**Nur einmal noch**.

Autor: proud of red roses

Disclaimer: Mir gehört hier rein gar nichts. Na gut, der Plot vielleicht grins

Rating: T

Genre: immer noch Drama (die beiden haben es nicht leicht...)

Warnung: Wieder mal nicht betagelesen. Denkt euch einfach eventuelle Rechtschreibfehler weg grins

Pairing: Tja, ob man die beiden schon als Paar bezeichnen kann, weiß ich nicht

Hier also die von euch gewünschte Fortsetzung zu "Bastard". Ich hoffe, dass auch alle, die nicht gereviewt haben, auch eine Fortsetzung wollen. Hier noch einmal vielen Dank an **iome**, **Sirisa,** **ottilia **und **Goodchild**, die meine Gebete erhört haben

So wie es aussieht, wird es wohl noch weitere Teile außer diesen hier geben. In meinem Kopf schwirren noch soviele Ideen rum...

Heute wollen wir uns mal vorrangig auf Severus konzentrieren, da es ja im ersten Teil fast nur um Hermines Gefühle ging. Vielleicht finden wir ja heraus, warum Severus sie so verletzt hat...

Ich lass mich da genauso überraschen wie ihr. Ich lass meinen Fingern, die auf die Tastatur einhämmern einfach mal freien Lauf.

Also, viel Spaß mit

**Nur einmal noch**

Was war nur in ihn gefahren? Seit wann empfand er eine solche Faszination für das andere Geschlecht? Und dann auch noch für eine seine Schülerin. Und noch viel schlimmer, für dieses neunmalkluge Muggelmädchen aus Gryffindor? Litt er etwa an Geschmacksverirrung? Nein, das tat er ganz sicher nicht. Er musste zugeben, aus dieser Granger war in den letzten Jahren eine ansehnliche junge Frau geworden und so nervig wie sie in den ersten Jaren gewesen war, war sich sicher nicht mehr,aber das hieß doch noch lange nicht, dass er sie gleich ins nächste Bett zerren musste. Und das ausgerechnet in der Situation in der er sich befand.

Er war ein Spion. Nicht von Voldemort zwar, aber ein Spion Dumbledores zu sein war nicht minder gefährlich. Er durfte es sich einfach nicht erlauben, Gefühle für jemanden zu entwickeln und seien sie auch nur sexueller Natur. Er würde Menschen, die ihm nahstanden, nur in Gefahr bringen. Aber eigentlich konnte ihm das doch egal sein. Es war schließlich nur die Granger. Was scherte ihn schon dieses nervige Gryffindormädchen?

Aber es war ihm nicht egal, verdammt! In was war er da nur hineingeraten. Er musste diese Affäre oder was auch immer es wa, beenden. Er durfte Hermine nicht in Gefahr bringen. Nein, Granger, rief er sich in Erinnerung. Er durfte nicht als Hermine von ihr denken. Schon das war viel zu gefährlich. Niemand durfte jemals erfahren, dass er mit ihr geschlafen hatte. Und erst recht nicht, dass er dabei etwas empfunden hatte, das ganz sicher nicht Abneigung gewesen war.

Severus war zwar ein Meister in Okklumentik, aber er konnte sich vorstellen, dass Voldemort noch andere Mittel kannte um Dinge herauszufinden, die er eigentlich nicht wissen sollte. Das und nur das ließ ihn diese schwerwiegende Entscheidung treffen. Er musste diese Sache mit Hermine beenden bevor sie überhaupt angefangen hatte. Es tat ihm in der Seele weh, diesen geschockten, verzweifelten Blick zu sehen, als er sie nach ihrer ersten gemeinsamen Nacht einfach ohne Erklärung aus seinen Räumlichkeiten warf.

Verdammt, die Affäre zu beenden war zwar ein guter Vorsatz und auch dringend nötig, aber was nütze das, wenn man den anderen nicht aus dem Kopf bekam? Immer wieder leerte er seinen Geist, doch Hermine ließ sich nicht verscheuchen. Sein Kopf mochte zwar vollkommen leer sein, doch sie war immer noch da.

Natürlich durfte sie davon nichts wissen. Also versteckte er seine wahren Gefühle hinter einer Maske. Er gab sich wie immer kalt und unnahbar, ließ keine Gelegenheit aus um sie spüren zu lassen, dass er Abneigung für sie empfand. In seinem Unterricht sagte Hermine mittlerweile kein Wort mehr. Sie schien ihn nicht zu verstehen. Sie gab sich die Schuld, dass die Leidenschaft, die sie in dieser einen Nacht auch bei ihm wahrgenommen hatte, anscheinend in Hass umgeschlagen war.

Immer wieder sah Severus vor sich, was in dieser Nacht geschehen war. Er hatte wieder diesen intensiven Rosenduft in der Nase, den ihre Haare an diesem Abend verströmt hatten. Nocheinmal erlebte er dieses Gefühl als er sie in seinen Armen gehalten hatte. Erst skeptisch, war sie Sekunden später anschmiegsam und ließ sich fallen. Er hatte sich keinen Reim darauf machen können, warum sie ihn nicht zurückgestoßen hatte, wie er es eigentlich erwartet hatte. Wenn er ehrlich war, konnte er das immer noch nicht.

Verdammt, fast hätte er vergessen, dass er sich gerade mitten im Unterricht befand. Und das nur, weil dieses Mädchen seine Gedanken beherrschte. Fast wäre seine Maske aus Bitterkeit, Wut und Unnahbarkeit bebröckelt. Soweit war es also schon mit ihm. Er durfte sich soetwas nicht erlauben. Was würde passieren, wenn irgendwer bemerkte, dass sich tief in seinem Inneren ein ganz anderer Mensch befand als er es zeigte? Gerade noch rechtzeitig sah er, dass der Gegenstand seiner Gedanken die falsche Menge einer Zutat in den Trank tat, den sie zubereiten sollte.

Na toll, wenn er nicht rechtzeitig wieder zu sich gekommen wäre, dann wäre vermutlich zum ersten Mal in Hermines Leben einer ihrer Kessel explodiert. Ohne weiter zu überlegen zog er 20 Punkte von Gryffindor ab. Das war nicht weiter schlimm, schließlich waren seine Schüler das gewohnt. Doch dass er Hermine auf den Schreck eine Strafarbeit erteilte war viel schlimmer.

Na bravo! Mutierte er jetzt vollkommen zum Trottel? Er hatte ihr Strafarbeiten erteilt! Das hieß, dass er einen weiteren Abend allein mit ihr verbringen würde. Was hatte sie in der kurzen Zeit aus ihm gemacht, dass er so unüberlegt handelte? Wenn er sich so etwas in Gegenwart Voldemorts erlauben würde, könnte das seinen Tod bedeuten. Seit wann war er so unvorsichtig? Und dabei waren gerade einmal knapp zwei Wochen seit ihrer ersten gemeinsamen Nacht vergangen. Was? So lange war das schon her, fragte sich Severus bevor er sich energisch zur Raison rief.

Er hatte keine andere Wahl. Er musste den Abend mit ihr wohl oder übel überstehen. Zurücknehmen konnte er die Strafarbeit nicht. Das war viel zu auffällig. Selbst wenn er es ihr in einem Brief mitteilen würde. Nein, das ging erst recht nicht, überlegte Severus weiter. Was sollte sie denn denken, wenn er ihr in einem Brief die Strafarbeit absagen würde? Sie würde sicherlich mehr dahinter vermuten und sich fragen, warum er ihr absagte und früher oder später zum richtigen Schluss kommen. Dass er tatsächlich etwas für sie empfand.

Ich werde sie nicht anrühren, schwor Severus sich. Er sagte diesen Satz vor sich her wie ein Mantra. Nur so würde er es schaffen, sich von ihr fernzuhalten. Wieder zwang er sich, gemein zu ihr zu sein, bissige Kommentare zu geben, wütend zu sein und sich ansonsten in Schweigen zu hüllen. Er vertiefte sich in die Arbeiten, die er an diesem Abend korrigieren musste nur um Hermine, Granger verdammt noch mal, nicht anzusehen.

Er schaffte es nicht. Sie schien ihn magisch anzuziehen. Immer wieder wandte er den Blick von den Arbeiten ab und ihr zu. Wieder einmal fiel ihm die Exaktheit auf, mit der sie arbeitete. Er stellte sich vor, wie diese Hände, die da in höchster Konzentration Zutaten zerkleinerten, ihn berührten. Er spürte fast, wie sie an seinem Körper entlang wanderten und ehe er sich versah stand er erneut hinter ihr und atmete den zarten Duft ihrer Haare ein.

Nur einmal noch, dachte er, während Hermine tatsächlich anfing ihn zu streicheln.

Als er am nächsten Morgen erwachte, brannte das Todessermal auf seinem linken Arm. Voldemort! Er hatte ihn in der Nacht als er mit Hermine schlief, vollkommen vergessen! Und nun rief er ihn zu sich! Hatte er etwa herausgefunden, was er für Hermine empfand? Er hatte sie wieder einmal in Gefahr gebracht und es die ganze Zeit über im Unterbewusstsein gespürt. Er schalt sich einen Narren. Nein, eigentlich war die Bezeichnung „Narr" viel zu harmlos. Wie hatte er das nur tun können? Er riskierte ihr und sein Leben nur um eine leidenschaftliche Nacht mit ihr zu verbringen.

Seit wann handelte er so verantwortungslos?

Er kam erst am Abend zurück. Überall an seinem Körper hatte er offene Wunden. Voldemort hatte sich einen Spaß daraus gemacht ihn vor aller Augen zu foltern. Doch er schien nichts von Severus' Geheimnis zu wissen. Gott sei Dank, er würde tot sein, wenn Voldemort davon erfuhr. Und Hermine gleich mit ihm. Und selbst wenn er es überleben würde, wäre es mit seiner Zeit als Spion vorbei, denn mit seiner Verbindung mit Hermine würde auch seine Tarnung auffliegen. Er würde für diesen Verrat sterben müssen.

Gut, er hatte sich eigentlich schon längst damit abgefunden, irgendwann zu sterben. Doch nicht eines natürlichen Todes wie er es sich wünschte sondern gewaltsam, durch Quälerei, Folter und schließlich und endlich den Todesfluch. Seit dem Tag als er sich für Dumbledore statt Voldemort entschied hatte er das gewusst.

Aber er würde es nicht zulassen, dass Hermine mit ihm starb. Das hatte sie nicht verdient. Sie sollte irgendwann, wenn der Kampf vorbei wäre, glücklich werden. Er wusste, dass er dann nicht an ihrer Seite stehen würde. Aber er wollte ja gar nicht erst den Eindruck erwecken, dass er sich so etwas überhaupt wünschte. Niemand durfte davon erfahren. Zum wiederholten Male schwor er sich, diese Affäre, die eigentlich gar keine war, zu beenden. Er musste Hermine beschützen, egal welchen Preis er dafür zahlen müsste.

Doch seine Willensstärke reichte nicht aus um ihm durchziehen zu lassen, was er sich vorgenommen hatte. Er kam einfach nicht von Hermine los. Nur einmal noch. Das ist das letzte Mal, sagte Severus sich jedes Mal aufs Neue, wenn er ihr eine „Strafarbeit" aufhalste.

Das Schuljahr wandte sich dem Ende zu und er hoffte, dass er in den Ferien soviel Abstand zu ihr gewann, dass er es schaffen würde ihr Verhältnis zu beenden.

Immer wieder hatte er ihr in den vergangenen Wochen in Hogwarts Strafarbeiten aufgehalst, nur weil er ein wenig Zeit mit ihr verbringen wollte. Er wusste, wie leichtsinnig das war, aber er konnte nicht anders. Wenn sie nicht bei ihm war, verging er fast vor Sehnsucht.

Hermine bekam davon allerdings nichts zu spüren. Er war abweisend wie immer, brachte ihr Verachtung entgegen und achtete peinlichst darauf, nie mehr Vertrautheit aufkommen zu lassen als nötig. Zum Beispiel siezten sie sich die ganze Zeit, auch während des Liebesspiels. Er brauchte enorm viel Selbstbeherrschung um das zu überstehen. Doch er schaffte es. Niemals kam ihm das vertrauliche „Du" über die Lippen, obwohl er sich wünschte, ihr ihren Namen zärtlich ins Ohr zu flüstern. Ihr zu sagen, was er wirklich fühlte. Doch es durfte nicht sein. Die Gefahr war zu groß.

Die Ferien kamen und Hermine verschwand aus Hogwarts. Er war wieder allein. Eigentlich war er das immer gewesen, doch wenn er mit ihr zusammen war, gönnte er sich den Luxus sich vorzustellen, dass es anders sein könnte. Es gab keine Zukunft für sie beide, darüber war er sich im Klaren. Er glaubte ja nicht einmal daran, dass Hermine überhaupt etwas anderes für ihn empfand als Leidenschaft. Wie sollte sie ihn auch lieben, wenn er sie so behandelte wie er es tat? Jeder normale Mensch hätte sich längst von ihm abgewandt, doch Hermine blieb. So groß schien die Anziehung zwischen ihnen zumindest zu sein.

Er hielt nicht lange durch. Zu groß war die Sehnsucht nach Hermine. Er vermisste sie, wie er noch nie jemanden vermisst hatte. Nachts schlief er nicht mehr in seinem Bett, weil ihn dort alles an sie erinnerte. Wenn er doch einmal schlief, träumte er von ihr. Er versuchte sich abzulenken, verschlang ein Buch nach dem anderen, doch auch das erinnerte ihn wieder an sie, als er daran dachte, dass sie wahrscheinlich der einzige Mensch auf dieser Welt war, der so viel las wie er selbst.

Am vierten Tag der Ferien brach seine Selbstbeherrschung in sich zusammen. Er war müde. Er konnte es nicht länger ertragen ohne sie zu sein. Ein letztes Mal konzentrierte er sich, lenkte seine Gedanken diesmal mit vollster Absicht auf Hermine. Er wollte herausfinden wo sie war. Er fand sie in einem vornehmen Viertel in einer Vorstadt von Muggellondon.

Er wusste, was er riskierte, wenn er sich jetzt zu ihr begab, doch er konnte nicht anders. Er hatte nicht die Kraft diesem Bedürfnis aus der Sehnsucht heraus entstanden, zu widerstehen. Er verwandelte sich. Nicht einmal Voldemort oder Dumbledore wussten, dass Severus ein Animagus war. Mit den seidigen schwarzen schwingen eines Raben verließ er das Schloss, den Dunklen Lord ständig im Hinterkopf behaltend.

Nur einmal noch, schwor er sich erneut, schon jetzt ziemlich sicher, dass er sich nicht an diesen Schwur halten würde.

Hermine war sichtlich überrascht, als er auf ihrem Bett sitzend seine menschliche Gestalt wieder annahm. Einen kurzen Moment glaubte er so etwas wie Freude in ihren Augen aufblitzen zu sehen, doch es verschwand fast sofort wieder und so schrieb er es seiner überdrehten Fantasie zu. Worüber sollte sie sich schließlich freuen? Schließlich war das einzige, was zwischen ihnen existierte Leidenschaft und Verachtung.

Das nächste was er spürte waren ihre Lippen auf seinen, die versuchten, ihn in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss zu verwickeln. Sein Herz stand in Flammen, ihm blieb die Luft weg. So war es zwischen ihnen in der ganzen Zeit nie gewesen. Sie wurden überrollt von einer Empfindung, für die der Begriff „Leidenschaft" längst nicht ausreichte.

Trotzdem blieb Severus nicht über Nacht. Es war zu gefährlich. Schließlich konnte Voldemort ihn jederzeit zu sich rufen. Was würde er sagen oder eher tun, wenn er herausfand, dass er aus Muggellondon zu ihm appariert war? Wie immer ließ er Hermine dabei ohne jegliche erklärung zurück.

Doch trotz aller Vorsicht von Seiten Severus fand Voldemort heraus, dass dieser sich mit jemanden traf. Er wusste zwar nicht wer es war, aber er wusste, dass es ihm garantiert nicht gefallen würde, wenn er das auch noch herausfand. Eines nachts, zum Glück war es eine, in der Severus nicht bei Hermine war, rief er seinen Diener zu sich. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen belegte er ihn mit einem Crucio und sagte kalt: „Ich weiß von deinem Verhältnis, Severus."

In dessen Augen, die bis zu diesem Augenblick nur Schmerz zeigten, spiegelte sich nun auch Angst wider. War er doch zu unvorsichtig gewesen? Diese Frage konnte er sofort mit einem eindeutigen „Ja" beantworten. Schließlich war es schon unverantwortlich von ihm gewesen, sich überhaupt mit Hermine zu treffen. Schnell lenkte er seine Gedanken von ihr weg, damit Voldemort nicht noch mehr herausfand als er sowieso schon wusste.

Dieser legte ihm nahe, die Affäre oder was immer es war zu beenden, da es sonst Konsequenzen für ihn haben würde und auch für die Person mit der er sich traf. Severus sank demütig zu Boden und disapparierte dann.

Nur einen winzigen Moment lang überlegte er, direkt zu Hermine zu gehen, doch den Gedanken verwarf er sofort wieder. Voldemort wusste, dass Severus ihm gehorchen würde. Wenn er also jetzt gleich zu Hermine ging, bräuchte er ihm nur gedanklich folgen und schon wüsste er, mit wem Severus sich traf.

Als er sich an der Appariergrenze von Hogwarts wieder materialisierte, rannte er hoch zum Schloss direkt in sein Labor. Dort hatte er, gesichert von unzähligen Zaubern einen Trank aufbewahrt, den er selbst entwickelt hatte. Er sollte ihn für kurze Zeit für Voldemort unsichtbar und unauffindbar machen. Nur so konnte er sicher zu Hermine gelangen.

Nun sah er sich in dem Entschluss bekräftigt, den er eigentlich schon vor Wochen gefasst hatte. Er musste die Affäre mit ihr beenden und zwar sofort. Sie war jetzt in unmittelbarer Gefahr. Wenn er sich weiter mit ihr traf, war es nur eine Frage der Zeit bis Voldemort es herausfand und die entsprechenden Konsequenzen ziehen würde.

In Gestalt des schwarzen Raben flog Severus durch das Fenster in Hermines Zimmer. Er nahm sich nicht die Zeit zu landen bevor er sich zurückverwandelte. „Es ist vorbei", sagte er nur und sah sie einen Moment lang verachtend an. Dann schnellte er herum, verwandelte sich in den Raben und verschwand. Er wollte nicht die Tränen sehen, die sich in Hermines Augen gesammelt hatte. Er durfte sich nicht noch einmal umdrehen um sie ein letztes Mal anzusehen, denn dann würde er sofort wieder bei ihr sein und seinen Entschluss rückgängig machen. Er durfte sich nicht umdrehen, er durfte es einfach nicht!

_Bastard_, schnappte er auf, als er einen Gedanken via Legilimentik zu ihr schickte.

Nun würde es kein „Nur einmal noch" geben. Es war vorbei. Dies war das letzte Mal gewesen.

**Ende**

Wie ihr seht, war es nicht wirklich eine fortsetzung. Es wurde ja nur Severus Sicht zu dem bereits geschehenen beleucht. Leider immer noch kein Happy End in Sicht für die beiden. Ob es überhaupt eines geben wird? sich schnell hinter einen dicken Mauer versteck Ich hoffe, ich habe glaubhaft rübergebracht, was Severus dazu bewogen hat, Hermine so zu verletzen. Ich weiß, die Idee gibt es schon, aber was sol man machen?

War es wirklich das letzte Mal, dass die beiden sich sehen?

Ist Hermine wirklich sicher, jetzt wo Severus die „Affäre" beendet hat?

Was denkt Hermine jetzt? Wird sie es wirklich schaffen, ihn zu vergessen?

Soviele offene Fragen...Das kann ja eigentlich nur bedeuten, dass die Geschichte noch längst nicht vorbei ist. Natürlich nur wenn ihr das wollt. Schließlich brauch ich ja nicht weiterschreiben, wenn eine Fortsetzung gar nicht erwünscht ist. Ein kleines Review, wie ihr es bis jetzt fandet würde mir sehr helfen, den Elan für eine Fortsetzung zu finden. Also bitte seid so lieb und drückt das kleine lila Knöpfchen da unten links.

So, nachdem es heute noch viel später geworden ist als gestern (23.03 Uhr) und ich eigentlich noch HA's machen muss, verabschiede ich mich jetzt von euch!

Bye, rose

PS: Der Song, den ich für diese Geschichte im Kopf hatte ist wieder von Rosenstolz und heißt "Nur einmal noch"


	3. Aus Liebe wollt ich alles wissen

**Melodies of misunderstandings and trouble - Teil 3**

**Aus Liebe wollt ich alles wissen**

Autor: proud of red roses (immer noch... ;-) )

Disclaimer: Wieder nix meins, leider...Gehört alles JKR außer der Plot, der is meine :-)

Rating: keine Ahnung, fällt mir immer schwer das einzuschätzen...

Genre: Drama (diesmal 100ig, ist very sad)

Warnung: Eigentlich keine. Na ja außer die übliche Warnung vor eventuellen Rechtschreibfehlern...

Pairing: nein, die Bezeichnung verdienen die beiden immer noch nicht :-)

So, es hat ja nun doch etwas länger gedauert als ich eigentlich geplant hatte, aber hier ist er nun, der lang ersehnte (oder auch nicht, nach der Anzahl der Reviews zu urteilen...) dritte Teil von _Melodies of misunderstandings and trouble_.

Wie ihr vielleicht ;-) bemerkt habt, habe ich die bis jetzt vorhandenen Kapitel zu einer zusammengehörenden Story zusammengefasst, ist vielleicht einfacher für euch. Das war auch einer der Gründe warum das hier so lange gedauert hat, ich musste mir erst einen passenden Titel überlegen :-)

Tja, in diesem Sinne noch einmal vielen Dank an meine Reviewer **iome**, **Sirisa**, **ottilia** und **Goodchild**.

euch ein großes Stück Kuchen reich :-)

Die ganzen Schwarzleser bekommen nur einen Keks grins Kuchen gibt's erst bei 'nem Review ;-)

Viel Spaß nun mit

**Aus Liebe wollt ich alles wissen**

Wochen waren vergangen, seit sie Severus das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Immer noch konnte sie nicht fassen, dass es vorbei sein sollte. Was hatte ihn so plötzlich dazu veranlasst, das zu beenden, was sie hatten? Sie wusste, dass er sie nicht liebte, doch sie hatte Leidenschaft gespürt als sie miteinander schliefen, auch von seiner Seite aus.

War das Einbildung gewesen? Sie wusste es nicht. Und würde es wahrscheinlich auch nie herausfinden. Er hatte nicht geklungen als ob er noch einmal überraschend auftauchen würde, als er die Affäre beendete. Sie würde ihn erst wieder sehen, wenn ihr siebtes Schuljahr in Hogwarts begann.

Sie war sich jedoch gar nicht so sicher, ob sie das überhaupt wollte. Wie sollte sie es aushalten, wenn er sie mit Verachtung strafte und sie ansah, als sie Schuld daran, dass es diese Affäre überhaupt gegeben hatte. Als hätte sie ihn irgendwie dazu gezwungen, mit ihm zu schlafen. Und wenn er sie nicht voller Hass anstarren würde, würde er sie ignorieren, sie wie Luft behandeln. Als würde sie gar nicht existieren. Wie sollte sie das ein ganzes Jahr lang überstehen?

Hätte sie vorher gewusst, dass ihr so etwas passieren würde, hätte sie Zaubertränke abgewählt um ihn nicht so oft sehen zu müssen, überlegte sie.

Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Wochen ging das jetzt schon so, seit Severus sie verlassen hatte. Immer wieder lag sie stundenlang auf ihrem Bett und ließ ihren Tränen freien Lauf. Es hörte nicht auf. Immer wieder kamen neue, auch wenn sie dachte, dass sie doch längst alle geweint haben müsste.

Wenn sie sich nicht in ihr Zimmer zurückzog machte sie lange Spaziergänge. Meist dann, wenn der Himmel draußen wolkenverhangen war, es regnete oder stürmte. Eben dann wenn das Wetter ihre Stimmung widerspiegelte. Sie ertrug es nicht, auf die Straße zu gehen, wenn draußen die Sonne schien und der Himmel in seinem schönsten Azurblau strahlte. Die Sonne schien sie zu verhöhnen ob ihrer Dummheit sich in einen Menschen wie Severus zu verlieben.

Diese eine Frage ging ihr wieder und wieder durch den Kopf. Wie hatte sie sich ausgerechnet in Severus Snape, den verhasstesten Lehrer ganz Hogwarts', verlieben können? Hätte es nicht irgendjemand anderes sein können? Ron oder so? Nein, in Ron könnte sie sich niemals verlieben. Dazu waren sie einfach zu unterschiedlich. Schon allein die Tatsache, dass er ihre Leidenschaft für Bücher nicht nachvollziehen konnte, ließ ihn ausscheiden. Wie sollte sie mit jemanden zusammen sein, der außer Essen und Qudditch nichts im Kopf hatte? Mit wem sollte sie stundenlange Diskussionen zu egal welchen Thema führen? Sie kannte niemanden, der an so etwas Freude gefunden hätte, außer Severus.

Zumindest vermutete sie das. Viel geredet hatten sie ja während ihrer Treffen nie. Aber die Vielfalt an Literatur, die sie in seinen unzähligen Bücherregalen gefunden hatte, ließ sie darauf schließen, dass er sehr gebildet war und Diskussionen auf gehobenen Niveau schätze. Doch auch das würde sie niemals herausfinden. Nie wieder würde sie einen Fuß in sein Büro setzen. Selbst wenn sie es wollte, würde er es zu verhindern wissen.

Ihre Eltern bekamen nie viel von Hermine zu sehen. Nur zu den Mahlzeiten, und manchmal nicht einmal dann, kam sie aus ihrem Zimmer. Dann sahen sie sie zwar, aber sie erfuhren nichts von dem, was in der jungen Frau vorging. Schweigend saß sie dann am Tisch, mit den Gedanken ganz weit weg, nicht bereit auch nur einen Ton von sich zu geben. Auch ihre Tränen, die geweinten und ungeweinten verbarg sie sorgfältig um sich quälend Fragen zu ersparen. Sie würden sie sowieso nicht verstehen, selbst wenn sie ihnen erzählte, was sie beschäftigte.

Die älteren Grangers ahnten, dass mit ihrer Tochter irgendwas nicht stimmte. Sie vermuteten Liebeskummer, aber sie wussten es nicht genau, da sie Hermine nie von jemanden hatten reden hören, der ihr wichtig zu sein schien. Sie bekam auch keine Briefe, wer also war der geheimnisvolle Mann, den Hermine erwählt hatte, wenn es ihn gab?

Wann hatte das alles angefangen? Auch das war eine Frage, die sie quälte. Wann hatte sie angefangen, etwas anderes für Severus zu empfinden als die allgemeinen Abneigung, die allen Hogwartsschülern, abgesehen von den Slytherins zu eigen war? Sie wusste es nicht. Es hatte von heute auf morgen begonnen und war es einmal da, war es nicht mehr wegzudenken: Sie wusste gar nicht mehr, wie es war, ohne die Liebe zu ihrem Tränkeprofessor zu leben.

Selbst jetzt nicht, wo sie ihn doch eigentlich für das hassen müsste, was er getan hatte. Nein, sie hasste ihn nicht. Ihr schossen zwar die Tränen in die Augen, wenn sie an ihn dachte und sie verspürte auch das starke Verlangen, ihn zahlen zu lassen, doch das passierte einzig und allein deshalb, weil sie sich darüber ärgerte, dass sie nicht von ihm loskam. Sie hatte von Anfang an gewusst, dass sie ihn nicht ewig an sich binden konnte. Ihn eigentlich gar nicht an sich binden konnte. Schließlich war das zwischen ihnen eine Affäre gewesen, nichts weiter. Sie verband rein gar nichts außer sexuelle Anziehung.

Eine weitere Frage, die sie schon tausende Male versucht hatte zu beantworten, schlich sich in ihren Kopf. Warum hatte sie sich auf ihn eingelassen? Sie hatte doch gewusst, was auf sie zukam. Von Anfang an hatte sie das gewusst. Sie kannte ihn schließlich schon ganze sechs Jahre lang und wusste, was für ein Ekelpaket er war. Hatte sie tatsächlich geglaubt, er könnte auch anders sein als kalt und unnahbar? Sie hatte mehr über ihn erfahren wolle. Wollte sein Handeln nachvollziehen können, ihn verstehen. Vielleicht eine liebevolle Seite unter all den Schichten schwarzen Stoffes entdecken, unter denen er sich immer verbarg. Sie wollte Dinge wissen, die man unmöglich herausfinden konnte. Sie wollte alles wissen. Weil sie ihn liebte.

Und was war dabei herausgekommen? Sie wusste gar nichts. Vielleicht noch weniger als vorher. Bevor sie mit ihm geschlafen hatte, konnte sie sich in ihrer Fantasie verschiedene Möglichkeiten ausmalen, doch jetzt wo sie zu wissen glaubte, dass es nichts von dem gab, was sie gesucht hatte, war das nicht mehr möglich. Dazu hatte sie einfach nicht die Kraft.

Auch die Kraft, die Schularbeiten, die sie über die Ferien aufbekommen hatte, zu erledigen, fand sie nicht. Sie konnte sich nicht konzentrieren. Mehrmals versuchte sie sich an den Schreibtisch zu setzen und sich in einem Buch zu vergraben oder einen der vielen Aufsätze zu schreiben, doch sie schaffte es nicht. Immer hatte sie sein finstere Gesicht vor Augen und hörte die verletzenden Worte, die er ihr entgegenspie. Auch die Kopfschmerzen, die sie schon wochenlang vom vielen Weinen plagten, machten es ihr nicht leichter. Sie fühlte sich ständig krank und schlapp, doch wenn sie schlief, quälten sie ihre Träume, die sich, wie sollte es auch anders sein, allein um den miesepetrigen Zaubertränkeprofessor drehten. Irgendwann kam sie zu dem Schluss, dass man wahrscheinlich schlicht und einfach ihr Gehirn entfernt und es durch ein großes Bild Severus' ersetzt hatte. Nicht einmal die einfachsten Aufgaben konnte sie lösen. Konnte sie früher mit Leichtigkeit einen Stuhl in einen Wellensittich verwandeln, gelang ihr das jetzt nicht mehr. Sie fühlte sich dumm. Dumm vor Liebe.

Dafür, dass gerade Hochsommer war, war dieses Jahr auffallend oft schlechtes Wetter. Es war neblig und trüb. Es regnete und stürmte. Der Himmel war wolkenverhangen und es war kalt, viel zu kalt für einen Sommer. Doch Hermine störte das nicht weiter. Es war ihr gerade recht, dieses unfreundliche Wetter. So hatte sie oft Gelegenheit nach draußen zu gehen, ihren Eltern, die ihr besorgte Blicke zuwarfen, zu entfliehen. Ihren Gedanken nachzuhängen. Ihrer ersten großen Liebe hinterher zu trauern.

Ja, ihre erste große Liebe war Severus. Wahrscheinlich würde er sie auslachen, wenn er es wüsste, oder sich fragen, warum sie gerade ihn für einen so bedeutenden Abschnitt in ihrem Leben gewählt hatte. Ihn, den launigen, in sich gekehrten, dunklen, geheimnisvollen Tränkeprofessor. Gut, als geheimnisvoll würde er sich selbst wahrscheinlich nie bezeichnen, doch für sie war er es. Sie hatte es als Herausforderung gesehen, seine Geheimnisse aufzudecken. Sie hatte ihn lachen sehen wollen, oder zumindest schmunzeln, denn noch war sie nicht soweit, dass sie sich einen aus vollstem Herzen lachenden Severus Snape vorstellen zu können.

Da hatte ihr die Liebe ja einen schönen Streich gespielt. Hätte sie sich nicht in jemanden verlieben können, der weniger kompliziert war? Nicht so verletzend, so herzlos? Und vor allem nicht ihr Lehrer! Sie hörte, wie die Liebe, die ironischerweise in Gestalt eines kleinen pausbäckigen Engels mit Pfeil und Bogen hinter ihr herzuflattern schien, sie auslachte. Sich über den Scherz amüsierte, den sie sich erlaubt hatte.

Wenn Hermine diesen kleinen Engel, der sich Liebe schimpfte in ihren Träumen vor sich sah, schien dieser für sie unerreichbar zu sein. Ihr voraus zu sein. Immer nur wenige Millimeter, doch zu weit weg um sie erreichen zu können. Egal wie schnell sie lief, der kleine Engel war schneller. Streckte neckend die Zunge raus auf dem endlosen schwarzen Gang, den Hermine entlang rannte, bis sie erschöpft innehalten musste, die Hände auf die Knie gestützt, hektisch atmend, mit Tränen in den Augen. Der kleine Engel lachte dann noch einmal laut und war auf und davon. Seine Verfolgerin sank in sich zusammen und ließ ihren Tränen freien Lauf, bis sie aus dem Schlaf hochschreckte und feststellen musste, dass sie tatsächlich geweint hatte.

Fast jede Nacht ging das nun so. Der kleine Engel und ihr Tränkeprofessor wechselten sich damit ab, sie zu verhöhnen. Und sie konnte sich nicht dagegen wehren. Wütend trat sie gegen einen kleinen Stein, der vor ihr auf dem Waldweg lag. Einmal mehr war schlechtes Wetter und Hermine ging spazieren. Vom Nieselregen, der sanft auf sie hernieder ging, merkte sie nicht viel und auch den Nebel, der sie umgab, nahm sie nicht für voll. In ihre Gedanken versunken merkte sie nicht, dass ihr jemand folgte. Es war leicht ihr zu folgen, da sie ihre Umwelt zu ignorieren schien, einfach nur stur geradeaus lief ohne sich umzuschauen, die ganze Zeit mit den Gedanken bei Severus Snape.

Dachte er auch an sie? Wahrscheinlich nicht, überlegte sie und lachte einmal laut und krächzend auf. Die seltene Benutzung hatte ihrer Stimme nicht gut getan. Sie schien eingerostet zu sein. Wahrscheinlich war Snape froh, dass er sie endlich los war. Sie war doch sowieso nichts weiter als eine Last für ihn gewesen. Er hatte sich wahrscheinlich schon längst eine neue Geliebte genommen.

Irgendwo im tiefsten Schottland, in dem als baufällige Ruine getarnten Hogwarts dachte Severus Snape tatsächlich an Hermine Granger. Eigentlich tat er seit Wochen nichts anderes mehr. Alles andere schien so unwichtig, unbedeutend geworden zu sein. Er hatte sich regelrecht zwingen müssen, die Unterrichtsplanung für das nächste Schuljahr vorzubereiten.

Doch nicht selten gab es Tage, an denen ihn die Erinnerungen an Hermine, er hatte es aufgegeben sich dazu zu zwingen, sie „Granger" zu nennen, regelrecht quälte, folterte. Dann griff er nach einer in den Tiefen seiner Räume verborgenen Flasche mit Odgen's Feuerwhisky um damit seinen Kummer zu ertränken.

Er war, entgegen Hermines Erwartungen überhaupt nicht froh darüber, sie los zu sein. Er bereute seine Entscheidung, sie verlassen zu haben, täglich, doch er wusste, dass er keine Wahl gehabt hatte. Allein diese Tatsache hielt ihn viele Male davon ab, noch einmal zu ihr zu gehen, sich womöglich zu entschuldigen.

Er hatte sich von ihr getrennt, damit sie in Sicherheit war. Das war einzige Grund. Jetzt bildete sie keine Angriffsfläche mehr für Voldemort, da man ja keine Verbindung von dem Hogwartslehrer zu ihr oder umgekehrt mehr ziehen konnte. Ihm kam nicht in den Sinn, dass vielleicht noch andere Gründe für den Lord geben könnte, Hermine in seine Gewalt bekommen zu wollen.

Wahrscheinlich war seine Liebe einfach zu tief um etwas anderes sehen zu können. Hermine verfolgte ihn überall hin, sogar bis in seine Träume. Bevor er seine Gefühle für sie entdeckt hatte, hatte er nie Träume gehabt oder konnte sich zumindest an keinen erinnern. Jetzt träumte er täglich von immer der selben Person oder kleinen hässlichen Amoren, die ihn auslachten.

Vor der Schülerin hatte es niemanden gegeben, den Severus wirklich liebte. Er hatte geglaubt, er könne niemals für eine solche Gefühlsregung fähig sein. Einen Severus Snape, der verliebt war, so etwas durfte, konnte es einfach nicht geben.

Ein Todesser, der für einen Muggel etwas anderes als Hass empfand, war praktisch schon tot. Muggel waren Abschaum, der beseitigt werden musste, zumindest meinte das Lord Voldemort. Und niemand hatte sich ihm zu widersetzen ohne dafür nicht mindest gefoltert wenn nicht gar getötet zu werden. Das war der Grund dafür, dass Severus Snape nie Gefühle zeigte, nicht vor Zauberern und schon gar nicht vor Muggeln. Wer Gefühle zeigte, war verletzlich, leicht angreifbar. Es durfte niemanden geben, der einem wichtiger war, als man selbst. Für den man sein Leben riskierte, denn das wäre der sichere Tod für diese Person.

Obwohl er dies wusste, hatte er Gefühle entwickelt. Liebe empfunden, nein, empfand sie immer noch. Liebe, etwas was von der dunklen Seite verachtet wurde, bestraft wurde. Niemand, der auf Seiten Voldemorts kämpfte, oder dies zumindest vorgab, war berechtigt, Liebe zu fühlen. Doch er fühlte sie. Aus tiefsten Herzen. Und musste es verbergen. Niemand durfte es wissen, nicht einmal diejenige, der dieses Gefühl galt. Selbst sie musste er mit Verachtung strafen, wenn er sie doch eigentlich viel lieber in den Arm nehmen würde und ihr seine wahren Gefühle offenbaren wollte. Selbst ihr musste er den übellaunigen, unnahbaren, dunklen Mann vorspielen, der er eigentlich gar nicht sein wollte.

Das einzige, was er wirklich wollte, war Liebe empfinden, dieses Gefühl, was für ihn so unbekannt, so neu war. Von dem er nie geglaubt hatte, dass er dazu fähig sein würde. Er, der sein ganzes Leben nichts als Verachtung erfahren hatte, der nie wirklich geliebt wurde, wollte sich fallen lassen in der Wärme dieses Gefühls. Wollte alles lernen, was nötig war, alles wissen um lieben zu können. Doch er durfte nicht.

Er musste es über sich ergehen lassen, selbst sein Gewissen über ihn lachte, ihn verspottete. Er musste dieses Gefühl tief in sich drin verschließen. Nie durfte es an die Oberfläche gelangen. Das einzige, was er sich erlauben durfte, war Leidenschaft, doch eigentlich nicht einmal das, war es doch zu eng mit der Liebe verbunden.

Er war schwach gewesen, als er es zuließ, dass er Hermine etwas zeigte, das nie jemand vor ihr gesehen hatte. Als er ihr zeigte, dass er nicht so kalt war, wie er sich gab. Ihr zeigte er die Leidenschaft, die eigentlich Liebe war, und strafte sie hinterher mit vorgespieltem Hass. Nur um sie zu schützen.

Niemals würde sie ihn lieben können, nachdem was er ihr angetan hatte. Er war es nicht wert, von ihr geliebt zu werden, das wusste er. Er sollte froh darüber sein, dass sie ihn jetzt hasste, so er für sie wenigstens keine Gefahr mehr dar.

Severus schlief viel in einsamen Ferien. Er zog sich zurück. Noch viel mehr als vorher. Niemanden ließ er mehr an sich ran. Nicht einmal Albus Dumbledore. Er sprach mit niemandem ein Wort, außer es war unbedingt notwenig. Er verschloss sein Herz, baute dicke Schutzwälle um sich auf, die niemand, nicht einmal Voldemort, einreißen konnte. Zumindest hoffte er das. Der Schlaf, in den er sich flüchtete, war unruhig, nicht entspannend. Das gönnte man ihm nicht. Wenn er schon litt, dann richtig. Und alles musste er vor seiner Umwelt verbergen.

Wenn er in dieser Zeit auch nur geahnt hätte, dass Hermine keinesfalls Hass für ihm empfand, wäre er daran wahrscheinlich zerbrochen, obwohl er sich genau das immer gewünscht hatte. Denn er wüsste, dass wenn sie ihn liebte, sie nur mehr in Gefahr war, und das hätte er einfach nicht ertragen.

Doch so war es tatsächlich. Und Hermine schalt sich eine durchgeknallte Närrin dafür. Ein Severus Snape war nicht liebenswert, redete sie sich ein. Ihren Verfolger hatte sie noch immer nicht bemerkt. Der Nebel war nicht dichter geworden. Dass er keine Laune des Wetters war, ahnte sie nicht. Sie nahm die Magie, die in der Luft schwirrte nicht wahr, weil ihre Gedanken viel zu weit weg waren, um realisieren zu können, was direkt vor ihrer Nase passierte. Oder hinter ihr.

Ihr Verfolger hatte leichtes Spiel, als er sie mit einem Stupor belegte. Als sie den Funkenstrahl im Rücken spürte, war es schon zu spät. Sie sank zu Boden, mit den Gedanken verweilend bei Severus Snape, der meilenweit entfernt, mit einem erschrockenen Aufschrei erwachte.

**Ende Teil 3**

Oh, bin ich fies, euch mit so einem Ende stehen zu lassen bösegrins Aber es ist leider ;-) notwendig, sonst haut das mit den nächsten Kapiteln nicht hin.

Insgesamt sind bis jetzt übrigens 6 Teile geplant. Viel mehr als ursprünglich gedacht. Schließlich sollte das ganze eigentlich ein Oneshot sein, dann wurden es plötzlich drei Teile, dann kam die Idee für einen vierten und schließlich für einen fünften und sechsten.

Wenn ich genügend Reviews bekomme, geht es auch schnell weiter. Wäre schön, wenn es ein paar mehr wären, als zu den ersten beiden Teilen. Tut schließlich nicht weh, ein paar Zeilen zu schreiben. Ich sprech da aus Erfahrung ;-)

Tja, wie geht es weiter?

Was ist mit Hermine passiert?

Welchen Grund könnte Voldemort haben, sie zu entführen? War er es überhaupt, oder wer steckt dahinter?

Was wird Severus tun? Wird er überhaupt davon erfahren?

Finden sich die beiden vielleicht am Ende doch noch?

Seid gespannt, wie es weitergeht!

Bye, rose

(mittlerweile ist es wiedermal 23.29 Uhr...irgendwie scheine ich abends am besten schreiben zu können und dabei geht morgen die Schule wieder los...)

PS: Der Song, der zu diesem Chap gehört, ist "Aus Liebe wollt ich alles wissen" von Rosenstolz. Ja ich weiß, schon wieder, aber die Songs der beiden passen einfach.


End file.
